The present invention relates to mobile devices, and more specifically, to mobile device data output to an external device.
Mobile devices such as smartphones, tablets, and personal computers, often include touch screens that receive user inputs by touching the screen. The devices often also include accelerometers and other sensors that allow a user to provide inputs by moving the device in particular motions.
Mobile devices also include wireless transmitters and software that allows content from the mobile devices to be sent to external devices such as other mobile devices, personal computers, televisions, projectors, video screens, audio devices, and other external devices. The content may include textual, video, slides, audio, or live streaming of the content shown on the display of the mobile device.